chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Firefly
Firefly is the original Bearer of the Element of Loyalty; she took the same mantle for the second generation of elements. She is also the first entity to break the 7th Speed Barrier of Equestria - that of Time itself. Titles Like many heroes and warriors of the Chessgame of the Gods, Firefly has numerous titles and aliases relating to who and what she is. Titles include: The Broken Demigod The Shattered Warrior The Time-Breaker The Legendary Knight-Princess Nyx's True Heir The Unstoppable WarMachine History Born well over 10,000 years ago, Firefly an ancestor of the Pegasi. Her horn was actually broken off during one of her major battles, and her bone structure in general was closer to that of a Pegasus than to that of a generic Alicorn. Current Bearing Firefly is a Protector of the Timeline, appearing wherever and whenever she needs to in Equestria to right something or be a master to those in need of instruction. She often appears at battles of importance but she also takes time to correct mistakes of the human pieces or otherwise provide them assisstance. When she first broke the Time barrier, her soul became attached to the essence of time and as such is truly immortal. Personality To call Firefly 'Aggressive' is an understatement of such extreme force that anyone nearby will likely slap you for it. Firefly takes the idea of 'kill first, ask questions later' to such an extreme that she will often act before thinking, usually relying on her time-traveling abilities to stop herself, literally, before she can make any major mistakes, often with a hoof to the face. Firefly loves three things more than her immortal life itself. #Protecting the innocent and weak: Firefly will gladly risk life and limb to ensure the innocent are never harmed, often winding up with herself being hospitalized for months on end trying to do so. #Combat: If there's a fight, chances are Firefly will attempt to get involved. She'll stay out of personal battles, or honor duels. But if it's a full on brawl, she'll always find a way to join in the battle. #Chocolate-covered cherries: She really likes chocolate-covered cherries. Powers & Abilities As one can expect, Firefly is extremely fast. Her base cruising speed is 3,840 MPH, or approximately Mach 5. Keep in mind that, as her base cruise speed, this is what she considers flying slow, which is, for those unfamilliar with speed intensity, this is roughly on par with the top speed of the Lockheed-Martin SR-71 Blackbird supersonic stealth reconniassance jet. Short speak?: She's GODDAMN FAST Her top speed, that required to break the barrier of Time, hasn't been recorded as any and all measuring equipment gets demolished by one of the prior six effects of breaking the barriers. Said effects are natural, for magical ponies at least, effects fo breeching the speed limits of various elemental forces, though Firefly has weaponized them and intends to teach both Rainbow Dash and Zeta Chi how to do the same. Frirefly has weaponized the breaking of the Equestrian Speed Barriers. Appearances Canon *From Nobody to Knightmare *The Winged Wolf Phenomenon *A Marty Stu invades the Multiverse: Equestria Category:All Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Alive